ryanseanfandomcom-20200213-history
California Rollers
California Rollers is a Japanese-American animated television series created and animated by Ciro Nieli, creator of Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! and director for Teen Titans which is going to air in Nickelodeon in the United States. The co-creators of the Nigahiga channel; Ryan Higa and Sean Fujiyoshi voice the main characters for the series: Kazu Kemumaki and Wang Hochin. It will premiere in the fall of 2013. The series is in competiton with Fred: The Show starring Youtube celebrity, Lucas Cruikshank. The series will feature several references through video game culture and the Nigahiga video projects. The show is released in DVD before airing on Nickelodeon. The music score for the animated series is provided by artist Bill Burnett and J-pop band Puffy AmiYumi, bringing a feel to the rhythm-and-blues, rock & roll and Japanese bubblegum pop soundtrack to the anime series. Also, Andre "3000" Benjamin will contribute full-length songs to the series' soundtrack. Kazu and Wang usually sing in Japanese, performed by PUFFY and/or Bless 4. Both of the band members were credited for their roles as "Cirkos performed by Puffy AmiYumi" and/or "Cirkos performed by Bless 4". PUFFY's famous songs "True Asia" (Asia no Jushin) and "K2G" which has been frequently used in Teen Titans, have been used in the series many times often for their singing. The band was later discontinued when the series progressed. The opening theme is "RAVEolution" (changed to original music in DVD releases due to copyright claims) and ending theme is "Power of Destiny" (changed to original music as well). The fourth season will feature a rename of the title to California Rollers: Back to the Sewers. The fourth season will feature Ryan Higa's character, Kazu, being transformed into twelve mystical particles scattered in the Cyberspace, causing Wang to find them. But, luckily, Yai Kizzle is still intact and works with Wang to save him. Also, two new character named Dawn and Leo that were originally computer programs become devirtualized into human beings and help Wang and Kizzle. The show is now on a sixth season known as California Rollers: XL featuring brand new villains and characters. Eboji has finally been defeated once and for all, but his DNA known as the Ch'rell is still on the loose, thus causing him to almost be reborn unless they kill the DNA core. The season features a new theme song. Since January 2013, the show is on hiatus and has been announced that the show is ending but a ninth season is announced. Synposis The show follows the adventures of two high-school video gamers named Kazu Kemumaki and Wang Hochin who are both trying to do their schoolwork, play videogames on an MMORG browser and having crazy things happen. *'First Season:' During the courses of the first season, it just shows the daily life of Kazu Kemumaki and Wang Hochin, two teenagers from Kentotown, California. They are shown blaying video games online and on consoles, going to school, having their first-crushes (puppy love), family feuds and enjoying new opportunities. *'Second Season:' In this season, it features more dark and adventurous humor to the show. Kazu and Wang are most focus on the video game realm in which the character Eboji has been introduced. Also, the great hero Billy and the Mirror of Yamato has been brought to the show. Eboji has escaped from his prison and almost tried to kill everyone but Kazu stopped him. *'Third Season:' The third season will feature more comedy and features more changes to the production line, featuring more references to Ryan Higa's internet Youtube videos from his Nigahiga channel. Also, the season took place during the movie, so at one point, the Mirror of Yamato was changed to the Mirror of Billy after finding out that the fictionalized Hanate character is a reincarnation of Yamato and a new personality is unlocked, Elite Bill. At one point (the movie), Kazu wished that Eboji never existed when they went to the Prison Realm, but everything changed and Wang resolved it with his wish. At the last episode produced, Kazu and Eboji have a one-on-one hand to hand combat battle without swords or powers but Eboji cheated at the end. *'Fourth Season:' Nickelodeon renewed the show for it's fourth season with a new title, Back to the Sewers. Eboji transformed Kazu into twelve mystical particles hidden around the Cyberspace. Wang has to find the pieces but after activating the Mirror of Billy, Yai Kizzle took Kazu's place. But, so they won't be alone, Billy and Prismo created and devirtualized two computer programs called Leo and Dawn and used them as allys for their adventure. The fourth season features a new theme song and special effects. *'Fifth Season:' Nickelodeon made some production changes to the show. A numeral voice actors (other than Ryan, Sean, June and Tom) that had worked for Animation Collective, 4Kids Entertainment and FUNimation English dub appear in the show in numerous roles to make the show more anime-like. Kazu has finally retunred in the series but now the gang is in Sayanora, an Oriental video game. The animation was done by the same people who did Spider Riders. The season features the biggest roles of Eboji and also features more backstory featuring Yamaka and the return of Big Destiny, a movie-only character. Fred Stroller's character will be voiced by Ben Stein now. Stephen Hillenburg serves as the writer, Joe Murray as an executive producer and the title is still called Back to the Sewers. *'Sixth Season:' Ryan Higa announced in his Twitter account that a sixth season is in require. Higa also announced that the sixth season would temporarey be the show's last until Higa finishes with some of his other projects such as YTF Legacy which was now in unhiatus gifting for a second season. Since Animation Collective sold their productions to HandMade Films, Nickelodeon animates the show themselves making the designs all digital ink and paint. 4Kids Entertainment and FUNimation English voice actors still appear on occasions. Kazu finally retunrs after his death in the fourth season and Eboji finally dies but his DNA is being spreaded. Leo and Dawn would still be around. *'Seventh Season:' Jambalayan Studios asked Ciro Nieli for a Halloween movie to be produced; which he later did called Halloween Bash. After that, Warner Bros. Animation decides to give the show a seventh season with a new change. The theme is no longer taking place in Quest World and references to Leo and Dawn have been removed (although it's stating that there still in the virtual world). The characters are in the real world once again and the duo return to school. The setting for this season is a "Heroes vs Villains" type. Kazu comes in contact with a mysterious gas known as the Bang Baby gas and has now gained electrical powers, developing the superhero alias "Shocker". New villains erose and Eboji becomes a new villain known as Abom of the Shadow Demons and the soundtrack is in a hip-hop style. The Back to the Sewers title was completley ommitted and the series was changed to California Rollers: Shocker. *'Eighth Season:' An April Fools joke. The eighth season features a severe dark story than the previous series. Abom creates a Big Bang Bomb and explodes it into the atmosphere causing the whole entire world to lose most of their humanity and become yokais. Kazu and Wang used the Gauntlet of Billy to defeat Abom but caused some of the Big Bang to ware off on him turning him back to Eboji. As half of the world has disappeared, they seek to the help of Prismo to help change. The wish was granted that Eboji's deed was undone. But the wish had a twist. The world became a futuristic place where now, meisters possessing mystical weapons that can have the appearance of humans have been born. Kazu and Wang realize that they are in the very near future. They must find a way to defeat Eboji and go back to the normal timeline. *'Ninth Season:' A ninth season was announced by one of the writers. It will be the last season since Ryan and Sean are now back working on new Nigahiga videos. It is unknown what this season will be about and when it will air. Only 10 episodes will be produced. Animation style The series' regular animation style is a combination of Japanese animation artwork and all of the video game references are digitally animated. The series' original animation will be similar to that of Speed Racer: The Next Generation, animated in Macromedia Flash and all scenes of Quest World will be animated with CGI. The animation was produced by Animation Collective, Inc known for Kappa Mikey and Dancing Sushi. During the third season, the CGI scenes of Quest World were dropped and Quest World was animated with cartoon animation. In fact, the show is drawn in an anime-like cartoon animation instead of Flash animation. Since Anmation Collective was sold to HandMade Films, the new seasons are now animated by Nickelodeon Studios themselves with a new crew member, chaing the animation style to cartoon animation instead of Flash. Characters *Ryan Higa as Kazu Irving Kemumaki: A Japanese-American teenager who plays video-games, eat tacos and loves watching television. He has a crush on the new girl, Selestica. Kazu is based on a fictionalized version of Higa himself in some of his videos. Higa also voices several other characters such as Kazu's emotional beings from the Mirror of Yamato (all of them are based on Skitzo characters) in which it becomes his personal weapons who are Yai Kizzle, Higa's agressive side who is based on R-Dizzle with the power of pyrokeniss (the hardest to control and most powerfulest), Celina, Higa's feminine side who is based on Regina with the power of photokinesis and Yakame, Higa's smarts, aglility and kung-fu fighting side who is based on Hanate with the ability to hydropower (his second powerfulest). Kazu is also in a J-pop band with Wang called the "Cirkos". Kazu lives in a three story building with his mother, father and older sister, Yano. He possesses the legendary Bar Sword allowing him to generate powerful energy blasts. Kazu is actually a descent of the greatest warrior known as Billy who died at old age, and saved the world from Eboji (the main antagonist in the second season), an evil ocean, a bear and Kataka (a deceased fire elemental). The sword is actually Nothung, the sword of Billy and the mirror of Yamato belonged to him. It seems that Billy's multiple personalities are the same as Higa's. In the fourth season, Kazu gets transformed into twelve mystical particles thanks to Eboji and is now scattered across Cyberspace. His personalities replace him as the main character in the fourth season. He returns in the ending of the sixth season and has a major role in the seventh season gaining the ability of electronic powers and becoming a superhero named Shocker. *Sean Fujiyoshi as Wang Sirus Hochin: Kazu's Chinese-American best friend who is also a videogame geek. He has a crush on famous singers. He is tended to be called a "loser" by Kazu multiple times and even flicks at his nose. Wang carries a skateboard that can ride into any angle when chosen. Fujiyoshi also voices Yoko, Wang's pet chihuahua. Wang is also in a J-pop band with Kazu called the "Cirkos". Wang lives in a Chinese temple with his caring mother, strict father and little brother, Tobio. He does lowsy with his grades, unlike Kazu who preferes to study, and always ends up getting kicked out of the house (a typical Asian punishment). Wang possesses a demonic creature called Vakpak, a yokai with the ability to transform into a backpack. Wang is actually a descent of the argonaut Choncho, the sidekick and fateful companion to the hero, Billy. Wang also possesses the Golden Ninchukus that he took from the video game by mistake. The episode "Wang's Tonsils" was produced because Sean Fujiyoshi was going through puberty, causing his voice to deepend, but because the animated cartoon is a Nigahiga collaboration voice acting, they could not hire another actor to voice Wang but says that his voice changed because of his tonsils removed. Wang rarely appears in the seventh season lately due to Sean Fujiyoshi doing other projects. *Victoria Justice as Selestica Rodriguez: The new girl of Kentotown, the Asian-style town of where Kazu and Wang live in. She is also a gamer and a singer who has a crush on Wang but never admits it, although she dumps her love on Wang and starts dating Kazu instead. She will appear in the fourth season. *Don Cameron as Squawk: Kazu's pet weasel who speaks in grunts, which is an idiom to his name and species as weasels squeak instead of grunting. He tends to be very hungry most of the times and is useful for going to small places and is a capable of copying human speech. *June Foray as Gladys':' An elderly women who is always seen exercising on the mall, seen wearing a grey sweatswuit and always pacing saying "Breathe in, breathe out". A running gag is at the end of each episode, one of the characters would cause a power outage at the lights on the mall's bathroom lights, causing a blackout and making her angry while pooping in the toilet in which he says "Oh Ratzafratz" thus ending the episode, but she was removed in the second season, leaidng to other characters saying that phrase. She is also skilled at martial arts and has some superstrength despite her age since she was able to catch Kazu and Wang when they were rats. She will reappear in the fifth season. *Fred Stroller as Herman Samuel Crank: A middle aged security guard at the Takanawa Mall who has disgusting habits and watches the cameras with his eye balls. He tends to pick his nose alot and has a hatred against both Kazu and Wang. Because it mostly takes place in Cyberspace, he is absent in the fourth season. Stroller based on his voice and mannerism on Christopher Walken. In the pilot episode, he was voiced by Jeff Bennett (also parodying Mr. Walken). Ben Stiller replaces Fred Stroller as Crank in the fifth season. On the sixth season, he is actually the Lightning Warrior; a legendary nymph that can grant the kindest person, one wish. The reason for him chasing the boys in the mall is to contront him of his misdeads and that they should follow their instincts. *Billy Mitchell as Lyman Henderson: The inventor for the MMORPG game, Quest World. He made the video game because of his favorite manga, Shasha-Mana. He is a multi-millionaire and loves to brag to his friends about his success. Lyman died when his character Billy has died as shown in the pilot of the sixth season. *Daniella Monet as Yano Kezumaki: Kazu's 22-year old old sister who was married to businessman Mr. Kenichi Hanage from Tokyo until there divorce in the seventh season due to Hanage trying to cheat on other women. She always tends to pick on Kazu and teasing him. She has a major role in the seventh season dating the Rubberbandman after her divorce and is also trying to learn about Kazu becoming Shocker, being very suspicious. *Kwesi Boyake as Tobiosomo "Toby" Hochin: Wang's 11-year old brother who lives with his aunt but now moved to his parent's house because of a flood. Toby was cut out of his parent's wills as revealed by Wang because he was a perfect child, almost graduating from middle school while Wang was suffering from his grades which is why he needs alot of support. His favorite game is football. *Keone Young and Lauren Tom as Shinichi and Hanako Kemumaki: The parents of Kazu and Yano Kemumaki. Shinichi works in a tempura restaurant and Hanako is a housewife. At the fifth and sixth season, Shichi and Hanako are now voiced by Wendell and Luci Higa, the parents of Ryan Higa. *James Hong and Janice Kawaye as Shi-shui and Teng-yun Hochin: The parents of Wang and Toby Hochin. Shi-shui is a strict parent who makes Wang obey the rules of feng-shui (hench his name) and Teng-yun tries to help Wang relax and calm down on his stress. They both adore Toby thinking he's the perfect child. At the fifth and sixth season, Shi-shui and Teng-yun are now voiced by Sean Fujiyoshi's parents. *Tom Kenny as Ventor/Vakpack: A shapeshifting yokai who is the sidekick to Wang. He tends to use funny puns and works for a lollipop factory. Wang usually has him on his backside when traving through distances. In the fourth season, Vakpak later upgraded into a human form thanks to Kazu but was killed by Eboji in the fifth season. Higa later stated on his Twitter acoount that Vakpak wil return as Ventor, short for inventory. *Phil LaMarr as Kai Taichi/Run: A Japanese-Canadian intern who works for Craig Crank for college credit after he immigrated to the United States for a public community job. Unlike Crank, Kai succeeds on his quests. He will appear in the fourth season as the Guardian of the Mystical Light. On the seventh season, Kai wil also be affected with the Bang Baby gas and becomes a metahuman with superspeed named Run and his brother, Tai wil also have super jumping abilities named Jump. Despite being from Canada and having a Japanese ancestry, he does not have a Canadian or Asian accent. *Ron Pearlman as Eboji: The main antagonist of the series for the second season. The lord of the undead creatures who was accidentally released out of the video game by the main characters but is weakened by the effects of the release causing him to be imprisoned in icy rivers in which he has to send some of his loyal emons to attack. He was orignally defeated by hero, Billy. But, he has killed Billy in the fourth season and has tooken over his body in order to trick the heroes into sending him into the multiverse to wish for the end of all humanity. It is revealed that in the sixth season, that he has died but is actually a virus infection known as Ch'rell who's DNA is scattered all around the space time continum. At the seventh season, he was inflicted wtih the Bang Baby gas and gained shadow powers, developing a human stature and has a more backstroy named Abom. He was originally a gas from the Pixel War, a war happening in the videogame. As the war occured, a bomb was landed filling the gas with the DNA of Ch'rell trnasforming himself into Eboji. With the form, he used his demon blood powers to wipe out all humanity and robotics in the video game. As humanity was slowly dying, he was imprisoned by Billy and locked away in the icy rivers. He has finally recovered and no longer needs the icy rivers and is out to wipe out humanity in the real world. Abom was reverted back to Eboji in the eight season. *Diedrich Bader as Hyeon: The leader of evil trojan virus warriors known as the "Purple Dragons" who work alongside Eboji when destroying the world. Hyeon lives on power and wealth and requires muscles for energy. Wrestler Randy Savage was originally suited for the job but after his death, Bader was chosen. *Veronica Taylor as Dawn: A high-spirited girl who was an artificial intellegence located in the internet system of Cyberspace. She was later revirtualized by Wang into a human being. Dawn was added to the show because the series needed more 4Kids Entertainment dashes into the show. *Dan Green as Leo: A cool and collected intellegent boy who was an artificial intellegence located in the internet system of Cyberspace. He was later revirtualized by Wang into a human being. Leo was added to the show because the series needed more 4Kids Entertainment dashes into the show. *Ben Stein as Roy: A cyberntic binary code program operated and build in 1982 who lived in the firewall of Cyberspace. After several years, he finally became free and serves as the mentor for Wang. Stein voiced Crank in the fifth season. *Tay Zonday as Spirit: A 1,000 year old demonic cat from the fiery depts of the caverns of Yamato who is the guardian of the passageway of the treasure of the blind swordsmen. Spirit has a sarcastic personality and always confuses the names of the characters calling Kazu "Kevin" and Wang "Wong". He is also blood thirsty hunting for organs and has a sense of smell, so whenever he pounces, he takes the blood ride out of them. Tay Zonday originally also voiced another character in the show, The Funky Phantom. As the show progresses, he becomes a major character. *Antoine Dodson as Prince Flaceon Xacushun Infurnace the Firelemur: A fire-elemented ring of fire-tailed lemur who is the prince of the Fire Kingdom and Yamaka's son. He was a friend of Yai Kizzle at one point. He can produce pyrokinesis whenever he spins or he dashes. His hair style is based on Goku from Dragon Ball Z. Antoine also played another character from the Halloween special, Xergiox the alien. He has an African American accent and often uses funky fresh vocabularies, but is in deed a hatred character searching for blood until hanging out with Kazu, becoming good. Despite being a fire-elemental, he can produce blood (although it boils). Firelemur can turn and be on his father's side. His tail was partially cut off due to an incident with a human who accidentally poured holy water on it, causing it to disappear. Ever since then, he hated humanity and plans to get rid of it. But when he starts to be friend Kazu due to him being part of Yai Kizzle, his hatred for the human species has been toned down, plus the fact that Antoine made a cameo appearance in the Nigahiga video F the Police making another reunion. Firelemur's enemy is Elvesgood due to him being an ice elemental. Firelemur revealed his backstory to Kazu in one episode. He was originally a ring tailed lemur. But when Eboji formed, he fled to the Fire Kingdom ruled by Yamaka. Yamaka burned his skin and mutated and formed him into fire elemented blood with 1/4 human DNA transforming him into a anthropomorphic fire-elemented ring of fire-tailed lemur and since he was Yamaka's creation, he became the offspring of Yamaka to the result. Multiple personalities *'Yai-Kizzle/Alpha Drizzle:' The fire-elemental personality of the Mirror of Billy (originally Yamato but changed) who is based on R-Dizzle from the Nigahiga video series. He possesses the ability of pyrokinesis, being able to generate fire through his hands and create lightning. Yai-Kizzle's appearance is similar to that of a gangster. He is the most powerfulest and hardest to control personality in the mirror as he escaped and almost destroyed the real world before being trapped in the mirror again. In the fourth season, he was freed again to be a replacement for Kazu on Wang's adventures as Kazu has been temporarely killed. His signature song is All We Want is Your Soul. Yai-Kizzle is the reincarnation of Yamaka the fire-elemental. In the sixth season, he changes his name to Alpha Drizzle (homaging R-Dizzle's last name Drizzle) sporting black garments, having his body made out of fire and escaping the mirror of Yamato. He is voiced by Ryan Higa. *'Celina:' The light-elemental personality of the Mirror of Billy who is based on Regina from the Skitzo series. She possesses the ability of photokinesis, being able to shine light when she spins and dances. She may also have the power of Earth as she is able to control any type of rock and metal as shown in some episodes. Whenever she becomes sad, earthquakes happen. She turns out to be Kazu's feminine side as she is the only female personality of the team and whatever happens to her, does the same thing for Kazu, even death. Her signature song is Cool Kitty. She is voiced by Ryan Higa. *'Yakame Yamato:' The water-elemental personality of the Mirror of Billy who is based on Hanate from the Nigahiga video series. He possesses the ability of hydropower, being able to generate water blasts with his hands, being able to create tidal waves and cause massive floods. He is the second most powerfulest personality in the Mirror of Billy but unlike the others, was easy to control. His appearance is similar to that of a ninja as he has stereotypical features of an Asian such as large teeth and speaks in a heavy Japanese accent. He can also create ice and generate ice powers. The mirror was originally the Mirror of Yamato until it turns out that Yakame is the reincarnation of Yamato who drowned in the cursed springs, causing Yakame to gain the lucky gift and making Billy's generation (the grandson of Yamato) unskipped, granting him eternal youth. His last name is revealed to be Yamato as stated by Kazu and is the only personality with such. His signature song is UFO Ninja. He is voiced by Ryan Higa. *'Elite Bill:' The air-elemental personality of the Mirror of Billy and latest personality in the show who is based on Elite Dark Lord Dragon Slayer 3.14159 from the Nigahiga video series. He was created in the third season as the mystical personality never to be unlocked. During the course of the show, he was finally unlocked by an unknown code and has almost saved the world from Eboji's deadly destruction by using his air attacks and the glow from the destroyed Pyramid of Light that only Billy could produce with his glove. His appearance is similar to that of a nerd. Only Kazu knows the code. Because of his powers, he is named after Billy himself. An interview was stated that his signature song would be Farm Song. He is voiced by Ryan Higa. Minor characters *'Billy:' Voiced by Lou Ferrigo. The greatest warrior of all time. He was the one who slayed the Ocean of Fear, banished Eboji in the icy rivers, killed the evil Yamaka of the Fire Demons and fought a bear. He speaks with a lisp and has aged in many years after his adventures. His reincarnation is Kazu Kemumaki. His legendary glove possesses the glow from the destroyed Pyramid of Light which was passed down to four personality, Elite Bill. His magic sword, Nothung, and the Mirror of Yamato (his second weapon) later became Kazu's items. He was the grandson of magical sorceror and wizard, Yamato, who drowned in the cursed puddle and his generation of eternal youth was skipped, but when the gang found out the mystery that Yakame is actually Yamato's reincarnation, his generation was not skipped and Billy gained eternal life again. *'Prismo:' Voiced by Kevin Wu. A pink shadow creature who owns the Prism World as the Guardian of the World. He has the ability to grant anyone who enters his domain; one wish, which sends them to a parallel universe. His dome is immuned to any wish changes. He is also friends with the Cosmic Owl and later became friends with Wang. Prismo seems to be nice and wishes to hang out with Wang more often. Wang wishes for him to get a girlfriend. Kevin Wu, his portrayer, reunites with Ryan Higa since YTF. *'Big Destiny:' Voiced by Chester See. The Ecuadorian-American leader of the troublemaking gang known as the Destiny Gang in the Farmworld dimension where they are terrorizing the town to get money. Big Destiny is the leader of the gang and rules with an iron fist. He possesses the mystical Shield Glasses that protect him with any attack whatsoever. Anyone who messes with him would end up having their place being on fire, luckily Wang made his wish on time before Kazu defrosted everyone. The Destiny Gang are actually the members of YTF Legacy, which Higa works with, reuniting with him on the animation project. JR Aquino plays an unnamed Destiny Gang member. Big Destiny will appear in the fifth season in his first TV debut. *'Tromo:' Voiced by Victor Kim. The Vietnamese-American second-in-command of The Destiny Gang who is Big Destiny's helper, lackey and follower. He speaks in a heavy Japanese accent, especially when talking to people. He always calls Kazu; "one arm". He has the mighty twin Golden Katanas of super strength that gives him the ability to break even the toughest buildings. He has a scar in his left eye, similar to that of Zuko from Avatar: The Last Airbender. Coincidentally, Dante Basco, voice actor of Zuko, plays the role of Yamaka. *'Trimi:' Voiced by Dominic Sandoval. The Puerto Rican American warrior of the Destiny Gang. His personality is similar to that of a female lead's best friend. He has pink hair, wears 1980's style clothing and speaks in sixties slang such as "Daddy-o". He possesses the Seethrew Hammer of Power that can transform into any weapon by wish. He is the buttkisser of the group. *'Cosmic Owl:' Voiced by Andrew Garcia. A constellation of an owl transformed into an anthropomorphic form because of a mutation blast who is the guardian of the space-time continuum. He is the only creature that can devour a species of demon wolves known as the Why Wolves. He is also the guardian of the Dream Realm. He seems to be friends with Prismo and becomes friends with Wang as they all started to hang out. He also enjoys eating Mexican food such as taco, nacos, and burritos. *'Grifflinn:' Voiced by Justin Chon. A citizen of the Farmworld who is poor but is a good musicians who plays the spoons. He offers Kazu a trade for the crown in order to play a private concert at his house to sang five songs. He mostly does covers but rarely does albums and record hits. His name was revealed in the credits of the movie. He also seems to be Indonesian-American, judging by his skin color. *'Yamaka Infurnace:' Voiced by Dante Basco. The evil fire-elemental ruler of the Fire Demons who almost killed the Cotton Candy Princess. Luckly, he was sucked up by the hands of Billy in his Yai-Kizzle form and was offered the hair of Cotton Candy Princess. Yamaka is a twisted ruler and was jacked up because he wanted more power. Yamaka reveals in an episode that Yai-Kizzle is a reincarnation of him. He appeared in the 2013 Christmas special "Secret of the Mystery" where after finding some rare VHS tapes, Kazu finds one that explains a mysterious code which accesses them to a virtual flashback of how Yamaka came to be. Yakama was originally Rondo the Ice Prince, a lord of the ice realm who even owns his own polar bear named Chachi. Rondo was gifted with the power of fire as emergencies. But, after hearing some weird voices, it influenced him to keep using the pyrokinesis which caused him to evolve. His body temperature changed to 100 degrees fharenheit, his hair started to become orange and his skin is turning brighter. As time has progressed, his skin is orange, his hair and fully red and his facial expressions are in a stereotypical Asian mannerism and facial feature like Yakame (Kazu's water personality), then at the latest step, his hair became enflamed and his skin became fully red in which his hands were totally made of fire, even growing a long nose. At the end, Rondo lost all of his ice powers and became a fire-yokai with a body appearance of a flaming fire ball and his tiny ice crown became a big fire crown. He is no longer human or ice-elemented but classified as a fire-elemental. He is the king of the Fire Kingdom and rules with Prince Firelemur. *'Hug Wolf Girl:' Voiced by Maria Bamford (Wolf form) and SpiceGirlWannabee (Human form). A hug-wolf who bit Kazu causing him to transform into an Alpha Hug-Wolf. When they both started to hugh each other to death, the magical curse of her was lifted and she turned back into a human, thanking Kazu. She was cursed because she stated that she ate a poisonus apple that mutated her. When the producers watched a viral Youtube video "Hi! I'm a kitty!", they decided to bring Sarah (the portrayer of the girl) to the studio to lend her voice for the hug wolf girl. She will appear in an episode of the fifth season. *'Cromo:' Voiced by Kevin Richardson (ulcer form) and Lucas Cruikshank (Human form). A Hollywood actor who was selfish and cynical and rude to people. Because of his actions, he became an ulcer in his own stomache, aging too much, with his organs being pumped next to him. He wishes for beautifal talent to make him happy, but when he realizes that Kazu cares more about his friends than prizes, he starts to have heartburn in his own heart. Luckily, Kazu pumped his heart again and when Cromo said thank you, the curse was lifted and his organs went back to him, and he became a teenage human again thanking Kazu and Wang again for lifting the curse. *'Choose Bruce:' Voiced by Jeff Bennett. A luckless merchant in the Farmworld who runs a variety shop and gives Kazu the mystical weapon for his robotic arm. He was later seen crying when his store was inflamed by the Destiny Gang. His voice and mannerism is similar to that of Ed Wynn while his appearance and facial expressions are similar to that of a goose. *'The Kitchen Club:' Voiced by Cree Summer (all girls), Dante Basco (Tabasco), Malcolm McDowell (Basil), Greg Cipes (Paprika) and Tara Strong (Sauce). A clan of seven Ojibwe children located in the deep wells of the forbidden Temple. They are based on the Seven Dwarfs from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. All of them are named after spices and condiments. Cinnamon and Nutmeg, are twin children who are excellent exciting skateboarders which they are based on Bashful and Happy. Tabasco is the hard core member of the gang who is based on Grumpy. Basil is the British leader of the gang who is based on Doc with some mannerism with Basil Exposition from Austion Powers. Sauce is the clown of the group in Indian attire who is based on Dopey. Tartar is one of the youngest members of the girls who cries her self to sleep who is based on Sleepy. Paprika is the weakest member due to being an infant who is based on Sneezy. They always take a breakdance when listening to Peanut Butter Jelly Time by The Buckwheat Boyz. Tartar was called "Can" mistakenly by Kazu. *'Bloodcook:' Voiced by Jake Feary. A mutant human/demon hybrid who survives on his boiling blood. He dines on human flesh. He was mutated after coming in contact with Eboji. Eboji removed his eye socket and replaced it with a demon's eye, which explains why both his eyes are his different. The second eye caused his human DNA to boil up and rise up to 90 degrees and transforming him into a purple-skinned demon. Bloodcook almost survived but thanks to a healing potion, made it alive. *'Don Mono:' Voiced by Justin Chon. The arch-rival of Kazu Kemumaki, a Chinese-American boy who tries to win Selestica's heart. He possesses a mystical item known as the Death Ring. Whoever he punches with it, they die at the age of 20 so nobody could prove the case, but if he punches is 20 or older, they die immediatley. The ring has poison in it that goes in their skin and makes an ulcer and very slowly, they bleed to death. He sold his soul to Eboji in order to take the item but Eboji took over his body whenever the ring goes overloaded. *'Lou Gubrious:' Voiced by Tom Kenny. A banshee scientist who is the most miserablest person in the world. He has a dark cloud that lives on top of his head, making him miserable. He invented the Miseray which made the whole town cry and sad. Once that was done, he became happy, wearing Mickey Mouse attire and going with the alis "Hal Arious" and often making jokes. But he was stopped when Kazu made him slip on a banana peel making him sad, causing the ray to be deactivated and making him sad again. He was imprisoned in the carnival as the Waterfall for the water slide. His names are based on "lugubrious" and "hilarous". *'Nichorai "Nick" Mifune:' Voiced by Jhonen Vasquez. A young boy who is Kazu Kemumaki's friend who is two grades under him. He speaks with a Texas accent and has an alien brain probe implanted on his head forcing him to be happy and excited. *'Alien Grasshopper Man:' Voiced by Adam West. A fictional superhero who appeared in the fictional tokusatsu show, Daizu no Grasshopper. A video game of his show was released and when the gang went to Cyberspace, they actually got to talk to him in the first place. His appearance is based on Kamen Rider with Vo Atsushi while his attitude and personality is based on Batman and Captain Kangaroo. *'Miyuki Miumiu:' Voiced by Brenda Sung. A Japanese student from Harvard University who Kazu had a crush on until he realizes that she is 18-years old and she already has a boyfriend. *'Tim Outback:' Voiced by June Foray. A young Albanian-American teenager who is a skilled gamer and wears orange sandals. He first appeared in the pilot episode throwing a pepperoni pizza slice in the trash due to being full and only having two lines, in which Kazu later ate it. He wasen't seen again until the third season finale and the course of the fourth season. He was a top avatar player on Quest World with the avatar "Lord Thunder Pants". Foray uses her Rocky J. Squirrel voice from Rocky and Bullwinkle when playing Tim. Coincidentally, Foray also played Glaydus who was discontinued from the show as of the fourth season. *'Celabi:' Singing talents by Debi Derryberry. A pop star who only appeared in television which Wang has a crush on. Whenever she is shown, Wang would watch her and say "Oh Kazu, do you think she could go for a rat like me?". Her name was revealed in an album on Kazu's bed. It is unknown if she will appear in person. *'Jane:' Voiced by Debi Derryberry (pilot) and Grey DeLisle (series). A slow teen clerk who works at "Cookie Nook", a cookie store located in the mall. She always seems to be caught in a net by Crank when he chases the rats. *'Aphrodite:' Voiced by Roz Ryan. The goddess of love who made her major appearance in "Kazu and the Dream Date" where he tries to turn a hydeous Medusa into a sexy Japanese sailor fuku girl. She also comes with her own theme song. *'Kemumaki Yamoto:' Voiced by Wendell Higa (Ryan's father). A powerful sorceror and wizard that helped piece together the Virtual World's boarst-core and created unity. He was also responsbile for almost creating Eboji by creating a mysterious toxic that with the fusion of humonic DNA would later create Eboji. He birthed two removed grandsons: one was Billy which he was later reincarnated to Elite Bill and another one was Rondo the Ice Prince later known as Yamaka the Fire Elemental which he was later reincarnated to Yai Kizzle. Yamato stepped into the cursed puddle called Puddle of the Cursed Family causing Billy to lose his eternal youth and Rondo to hear the voices later transforming him into Yamaka. Yamato himself was later reincarnated to Yakame. The puddle also caused Yamato to lose his ability to generate light, water and fire which is why he created the Mirror of Yamato (later renamed Billy) to harnest his energy and life on his future reincarnations. The only cure was if the current reincarnations found about it. After it was discovered, the mirror was renamed after Billy since he was the upperclass warrior, Yakame's last name is revealed as Yamato, he can generate fire and Billy becomes young again. Wendell reunites with his son on the animation project which is weird because Wendell also voice the father of his son's character. *'Francesco "F-Stomp" Jones/Hotspot:' Voiced by Danny Cooksey. A teenage bully who was the leader of a gang that was later inflicted with the gas gaining pyrokinesis. He has red-styled hair which was later the basic for his fire powers. His gang was against another gang that belonged to a student named Wayne and as they were fighting, the gas started coming causing all of the members to mutate. He has a rivalry with Kazu most of all due to an inconvent link between him and Wayne. *'Kangorr:' Voice of Kevin Michael Richardson. A Jamaican criminal with humungous feet allowing him to do special attacks such as stomping earthquakes and super kicks. He is unable to walk due to the immense feet, so he has to hop, causing his way to be a criminal. Whenever he comes, Jamaican reggae music plays in the background. *'Ferret:' Voice of Tom Kenny. A hapless criminal with an immense nose that has an incredible sense of smell, being able to detect people; even Kazu. He also has an incredible digging skill and biting technique. He is always hungry and always tries to grab some food on the way. *'Hyde:' Voice of Tone Loc. A humungous monster with an Oni demon face that's similar to Festro from Secret Mountain Fort Awesome who has incredible strength and can break through anything, even good as ripping faces of people. *'Puff and Onyx:' Voiced by Cree Summer (Puff) and Kevin Richardson (Onyx). Best friends that were also inflicted with the gas turning Puff into a gaseus form and Onyx into a purple-colored monster. Due to their mutations, they dropped out of school. Penniless, they decided to become bounty hunters on hunting down mutants. Puff can melt anything with her breath and can transform. Onyx can use his incredible strength. *'Chang Song:' Voiced by Jason Marsden. A green-haired Chinese warrior in gilded golden dragon armor who is deemed as one of the hardest opponents that even Eboji could not handle. Chang drank a special type of soup made from dragons that gave him eternal youth but cost him his good soul but gained him a devilish dragon form along with it. *'Shiv:' Voiced by Jason Marsden (1st appearance) and Richard Horvitz (rest). A petty criminal loking for deels who has the ability to generate any sharp material with his hands. He always has a love for ladies and materials. *'Alan Evans/Rubberband Man:' Voiced by Phil LaMarr. A hip-hop singer who is also inflicted with the gas and has gained rubbery stretching powers. Originally came to a life of crime due to a pirater stealing his song, he later turned to the side of good now that he is dating Yano Kemumaki. He is the real-life brother of Eboji (Abom) and had a rivalry with him since there dad's death due to his brother always going to the life of crime. *'Carmen Dillo:' Voiced by Richard Cox. An ex-librarian that has been mutated into an armadillo, thus trying to go through criminal life. He is sometimes seen working with other criminals, while other times, he seems to be working alone. *'Boom and Mirage:' Voiced by Phil LaMarr (Boom) and Crystal Scales (Mirage). Siblings that also have been inflicted with the gas and since there parents died, they had to fend for themselves. Boom has the ability to generate sonic waves through his mouth and body and wants to be a criminal to support his sister. Mirage is the child sister who can create illusions but wishes her brother to stop being a thief. *'Nails:' Voiced by Janice Kawaye. A young girl who has the ability to grow her nails long and shoot them as projectiles and considers herself a freak amongs others and tries to run away from people. *'Spirit:' Voiced by Tay Zonday. A demonic cat from the fiery depts of the caverns of Yamato who is the guardian of the passageway of the treasure of the blind swordsmen. Spirit has a sarcastic personality and always confuses the names of the characters calling Kazu "Kevin" and Wang "Wong". He is also blood thirsty hunting for organs and has a sense of smell, so whenever he pounces, he takes the blood ride out of them. Tay Zonday originally also voiced another character in the show, The Funky Phantom. As the show progresses, he becomes a major character *'Elvesgood the Ice Prince:' Voiced by Gilbert Gottfried. A Christmas elf who only appeared in the California Rollers Halloween specials. Now, he plays a major role in the show's new season due to Gilbert being contracted to star on some more episodes. Elvesgood has ice powers from being with Santa Claus. When he finds the Crown of Jokul Frosti (Jack Frost), he starts to turn blue and go crazy; hearing inside voices that tells him that the crown would protect him with his frost. His hair started to turn white and he is became an ice demon with ultra ice powers being able to generate ice. Flashbacks have shown that Elvesgood was originally a human scientist named Johnathan Anderson who has found the Hat of Alvetry that transforms him into an elf just before the death of his wife, Beverly. Elvesgood's past is similar to Yamaka. *'The Slovak March:' Voiced by Big Time Rush. A Russian band that were originally musicians playing in Moscow, but after the Bing Bang gas came, they started to mutate into demonic monsters. The leader Jan plays the accordion and is a monkey demon, the second member Bjorgen plays the tuba and is a pig demon, the third member Hans plays the sitar and is a kappa demon and the last member Vlad plays the tamborine and is a fossa demon. Despite being from Russia, they do not have Russian accent, but apparently, can speak their vernancular language fluently. They were controlled by Abom (Eboji) to destroy Kazu. *'Anansi the Spider:' Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. A Korean superhero from Ghana, West Africa who dresses in a Zoro attire and carries a magical weapon known as the Shaman Bo that helps him with his illusion abilities. He carries the mystical amulet known as Aracnulet, which grants him the power of storytelling based on the actual Anansi fable, which was the basic for the character. *'Badfoot:' Voiced by Kel Mitchell. One of the only creatures that Eboji could not defeat at all. He is a funky, 1970's disco party monster who enjoys booging down, saying fresh rhymes and loves tormenting others with his funky fresh moves. He carries a weapon known as the Lik-n-Stick that whenever he whacks someone with it, he gains their powers or drain his energy. His appearance and atitude is based on James Brown. He is known as Badfoot because his legs were cut off during the Vietnam War in his childhood, being replaced with prosthetic feet, making it difficult to take a shower. *'Mastermind:' Voiced by Greg Sulkin. A 20-year old English wizard who took over the Firewall Realm until Billy destroyed his body, leaving him as a disembodied brain with gloves as hands. He seems to have the ability to go into peoples' bodies to control them. He is also known to dance like a "sick moose", since his dance moves were outdated during the 1930s. His wand was destroyed by Billy during the fight. *'Noggindrill:' Voiced by Coolio. A gremlin-like gopher with the appearance of a ferret who supports a large drill untop of his head (hench his name) allowing him to dig through many barrells and many dirt holes. He also possesses the ability of teleportation and levitation at will. His hyperactivity and techlogoy knowledge is based on the Gremlins from the film series of the same name. *'Slymantha:' Voiced by Tara Strong. One of the only non-African American voiced members of the Demonic Three, she is a grease colored salamander who can camoflague her color and can enter into sticky situations. Slymantha was actually a human girl named Maria DiGarno who was mutated into a metahuman, but gaining the form of a yellow salamander. Her grease forms into the color she changes. Slymantha's tongue can also stretch to many accessable amounts. *'Shen Chozi:' Voiced by Larry King. The host of a showcase series known as "Noodles TV!" in China. He uses the television to be able to Kazu and Wang and tries to eat him. He is actually a hobgoblin. His appearance is based upon his portrayer. *'Jonny Journey:' Voiced by Jeremy Shada. A young adventurous boy with a magical sword who goes on adventures with his scientist father Dr. Benton Journey, his bodyguard Racer, his Indian step-brother Raj and his pet dog, Thief. His sword can summon demons and can transform into an armor. He is based on and is a combination of Jonny Quest and Finn the Human from Adventure Time, due to Shada (Finn's actor) playing him. *'Dr. Benton Journey:' Voiced by John Stephenson, parodying his role in Jonny Quest. The scientist father of Jonny Journey, who was the developer of the QuestWorld server in the deal with Lyman Henderson. His server served the purpose of creating the 3D hardware virtualization. He was the first to be virtualized into QuestWorld, but unforutnatley, he was unable to come back due to a virus. Stephenson, who plays Dr. Quest in the original Jonny Quest, parodies his role when voicing him. *'Racer Bandana:' Voiced by wrestler Hulk Hogan. The bodyguard of Jonny Journey and Raj who is the loyal assistant to Dr. Benton Journey. He was friends with Billy and was an ex-ally to Eboji until he found out he was evil and quit his corporation. Eboji, for his betrayl, took away his right leg, leaving it prosthetic. *'Raj Journey:' Voiced by Jeff Bennett. The Indian step-brother of Jonny Journey. Raj can play the flute very well, speaks fluent Hindi and has a knowledge of many encyclopedias. He also possesss magic and can teleport anywhere by saying "Sim-sim-sala-bim". He was killed by Eboji when trying to find Jonny. *'Geronimo:' Voiced by George Takei of Star Trek. The heart of Elvesgood who has a mind of it's own due to the caution of the crown of Jokul Frosti. He plans to kill Selestica and take her heart so her heart can be married with him. He is one of the only creatures in the show who successfully defeated Elvesgood, Firelemur, Kazu and Wang. With his defeat, he was able to revive Kazu, Wang, Firelemur and created a new heart for Elvesgood out of some of Geronimo's leftover innings, toffee and maracs. *'Albino Archer:' Voiced by Jeff Bennett. An English archer with an albino appearance such as light tone skin and white hair. He speaks in Shakespearian English with a heavy British accent. His arrows are heatseakers contaning gases of nuclear reactors. Archer travels with his rocket boots and is more of a vigilante than a villain, although he does do theft. *'Nokoyomiru:' Voiced by Takeru Koyabashi. A half-dog demon yokai who is entirely based on Sesshomaru from InuYasha. His left arm was cut off by Billy and swears revenge of his descendants. Nokoyomiru speaks legitimate and fluent Japanese, accompanied by English subtitles. At times, Kazu seems to understand what he is saying. He possesses the Sword of Healios, allowing substances of healing creatures with one swish of blade. He is accompanied by a hobgoblin named Jackal. *'Red Star:' Voiced by Tara Strong. A strongwilled magic-using boy who is a parody of Black Star from Soul Eater. He wields a kusarigama named Tsubame (also voiced by Strong) who is shy and not upbeated that much. Red Star is rowdy and hotheaded at times but always believes in himself. *'Black the Kid:' Voiced by Leo Howard. The son of the Grim Reaper who is a parody of Death the Kid from Soul Eater. Dressed in a gothic tuxedo, he is obsessed with symmetry and goes crazy if seeing anything non-symmetrical. He wields two pistols named Liz and Patty (voiced by Grey DeLisle) who one is hard-headed and one is sweet. He possesses a hovering skateboard named Satan. *'Maka:' Voiced by Olivia Holt. A macha (one born with weapon powers) girl who has a scythe named Soul who is hard and street wise. Maka is based on Maka from Soul Eater. She is a bookworm who enjoys studying and reading and is the main protagonist of the trio. She is actually half-weapon due to her father being the scythe of the Grim Reaper. *'Jackal Hidez:' Voiced by Cole and Dylan Sprouse. A Laotian two-headed creature who is the grandson of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Jackal is the tan colored left side who is nice and smart but weak. Hide is the green colored right side who is arragent and strong but moronic. They are both good scientists when working together. Cole plays Hidez while Dylan plays Jackal. *'Over:' Voiced by Donald Glover. The Ojibwe gang leader of desert bandits located in the Desert Kingdom. Being a sand-elemental, he has the power to control sand and be able to take over people's minds. He is accompanied by his cronies; a warrior named Haku (voiced by Tyler the Creator) who can generate sandstorms with the whirl of a blow, a Japanese boy named Toji (voiced by Dred Foxx in PaRappa voice) who is a master puppeteer being able to use sand moves with his live puppets Kappa & Ozo and the only female in the group; a meister named Nako (voiced by MC Lyte) who has a giant fan that grants her flight. Coincidentally, despite being Asian-American desert bandits, they are all voiced by African American rappers. Possibly because the show needs to be more Japanese anime feeling. *'Firefox Demons:' Voiced by Dante Basco (Oldest Fox), Tara Strong (Eldest Fox), Jeremy Shada (Middle Fox) and Dee Bradley Baker (Youngest foxes). Five young fire-elemented foxes who worship Firelemur as a warrior. They were victims of Eboji's attacks and were seperated from their parents. Searching for them, they heared tails of the great Master Firelemur, about his abilities and wish to train with him. The most talkative is the oldest fox. The eldest fox is known for her enormously large eyes. The two twin young foxes are dressed in pink-and-blue and they mostly respond by saying "Meow", though they can speak. *'Oxx Fird:' Voiced by Jerry Trainor. A nerdy misfit warrior who excels at reading and carries a dagger named Kobatsu who does not talk much. He is based on Ox Ford from Soul Eater. He is known for his Japanese glasses commonly found on nerds in Japanese anime. *'Skillit Ron:' Voiced by Regina King. A black meister who possesses two gloves; Pot of Fire and Pot of Thunder, mute elved twins; giving him pyrokinesis and electric shocks. He is based on Kilik Rung from Soul Eater. He does not have much of a major role but does support on some of the sidelines. *'Al Capone:' Voiced by Tom Kenny. An evil human Chinese gangster who speaks with a Brooklyn accent and is the leader of a Chinese mafia gang. His army includes Baby Face Jhao and Pretty Boy (voiced by the Back Dorm Boy) who are actually based on Baby Face Nelson and Pretty Boy Floyd. There other members are Bonbon (voiced by Janice Kawaye) and Cy (voiced by Tom Kenny) who are best friends and they are based on Bonnie and Clyde. Wei Wei plays Jhao and Huang Xiaxen plays Pretty Boy. *'Dr. Franklin Stein:' Voiced by Ask a Ninja. A professor of the magic arts who invented all of the death weapons that were created to be Death Scythes. He was created by the Grim Reaper himself to inspect on him. He always tests his experiments on the weapons by cutting them up and messing with their inards. He speaks in a heavy Japanese accent. He is based on Dr. Stein from Soul Eater. Songs *Puffy AmiYumi Theme by PUFFY *Planet Tokyo by PUFFY *All I Want Is Your Soul written by Andre 3000, sung by Ryan Higa *Throwdown written by Andre 3000 *K2G by Puffy *True Asia or Asia no Jushin by PUFFY *Sukiyaki by Kyu Sakamoto *Doraemon by bless4 *Sui Sui by PUFFY *Power of Destiny by Jennifer Page *Crayon by Andre 3000 *Cool Kitty by Andre 3000 *UFO Ninja by Andre 3000 *A Richer Shade of Blue by Andre 3000 *Farm Song by Andre 3000 *Energize by Man of Action